Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with mobile phones and portable electronic devices. It has been reported that every 3.5 seconds someone in America loses a cell phone. It has also been reported that Americans lost about $30 billion worth of mobile phones in 2011.
Mobile phones and portable electronic tablets are protected internally and externally through applications and phone/tablet case accessories, such as Otterbox, or GPS apps like Sygie or Mapquest, to find or help prevent people's valuable items from being lost, stolen, or broken. These applications and phone/tablet case accessories are proven to find lost/stolen items or prevent phones from breaking. The problem occurs is when the customer's phone has been turned off due to low battery charge or completely turned off manually. These applications and phone/tablet accessories do not function under these circumstances. As a result, the customer is unable to locate and retrieve their phone/tablet.
According there is a need for a case for mobile phones and portable electronic devices that allows the device to be located even when the device has been lost or stolen and the device has been powered down or turned off.